Cartoon Story 2 (Davidchannel Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Disney & Pixar's 1999 animated sequel film Toy Story 2 Cast *Sheriff Woody - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) *Buzz Lightyear - Danny Phantom *Mr. Potato Head - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Slinky Dog - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) *Rex - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Hamm - Tantor (Tarzan) *Bo Beep - Teodora (Legend Quest) *Sarge - Commander Wolffe (Star Wars) *Sarge's Soldiers - Clone Troopers (Star Wars) *Andy Davis - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Mrs. Davis - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Molly - Lily (The Loud House) *Buster - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Mrs. Potato Head - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Al McWhiggin - Abis Mal (Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar) *Rocky Gilbrat - Wreck-It Ralph *Etch - Spongebob Squarepants *Mr. Spell - Spyro the Dragon *Mr. Shark - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Bullseye - Buck (Home on the Range) *Wheezy - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Jessie - Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Stinky Pete the Prospector - Dr. Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Geri the Cleaner - Gru (Despicable Me) *Barbie Girls - Various Princesses *Tour Guide Barbie - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) *Utility Belt Buzz - Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Zurg - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonde) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Kevin, Carl and Dave (Minions) *Emily - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Amy - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Amy's Barbie Doll 1 - Mulan *Flik - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin; 1992) *Heimlich - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Trash Can Toys - Nightmares Animatronic's (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) Characters Leo San Juan.jpeg|Leo San Juan as Woody Danny Phantom (character).png|Danny Phantom as Buzz Lightyear Mr. Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs as Mr. Potato Head Cheezi.png|Cheezi as Slinky Dog Louis the Alligator.jpg|Louis as Rex Tantor-tarzan-40.1.jpg|Tantor as Hamm Teodora-0.png|Teodora as Bo Peep WolffeCloneWars.png|Commander Wolffe as Sarge Clone Troopers .jpg|Clone Troopers as Sarge's Soldiers Lincoln.png|Lincoln Loud as Andy Davis Images-Rita.jpg|Rita Loud as Mrs. Davis Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud as Molly Max pets movie.png|Max as Buster Mrs. "Poopy" Puff.png|Mrs. Puff as Mrs. Potato Head Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mail as Al McWhiggin Wreck-It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as Rocky Gilbrat Spongebob SquarePants.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants as Etch Spyro Academy Profile-0.png|Spyro the Dragon as Mr. Spell Lenny.png|Lenny as Mr. Shark Buck strong.png|Buck as Bullseye The Pebble and the Penguin Hubie 3.jpg|Hubie the Penguin as Wheezie Jenny Laying.png|Jenny as Jessie Robotnik 57.png|Dr. Robotnik as Stinky Pete the Prospector Gru As Quasimodo.jpeg|Gru as Geri the Cleaner Wendy-1.jpg|Wendy as Tour Guide Barbie Seto Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.jpg|Seto Kaiba as Utility Belt Buzz Lord Hater.jpg|Lord Hater as Zurg Kevin, Bob and Stuart.png|Kevin, Carl and Dave as The Squeeze Alien Trio PRINCESS MELODY.png|Melody as Emily Anne Marie.png|Anne Marie as Amy Fa Mulan.jpg|Mulan as Amy's Barbie Doll 1 Nick Wild.png|Nick Wilde as Flik Kira Watanabe Finster (Jasmine).jpg|Jasmine as Amy's Barbie Doll 2 Horton.PNG|Horton as Heimlich Gallery of nightmares sfm by arrancon-d9ragry.jpg|Nightmare Animatronics as Trash Can Toys See Also * Cartoon Story (Davidchannel Version) (Preceded) * Cartoon Story 3 (Davidchannel Version) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Cartoon Story Davidchannel Movies Category:Cartoon Story 1 - 4 Category:Davidchannel Pixar Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies